


Mother Knows Best

by bispaceprincess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Meddling, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bispaceprincess/pseuds/bispaceprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy, I just sat next to the loveliest young woman at Jahas Javas today. Stanford. Medicine. I showed her your picture and gave her your number. <br/>---Mom, you can’t give my number out to strangers<br/>STANFORD!</p>
<p>Aka, Aurora won't let Bellamy's hermit tendencies stop her from meddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://klokkombikru.tumblr.com/post/128688645364) post on tumblr and thanks to pancakehuckleberry, who said they wanted to see it! 

_Bellamy, I just sat next to the loveliest young woman at Jahas Javas today. Stanford. Medicine. I showed her your picture and gave her your number._

_Mom, you can’t give my number out to strangers_

_STANFORD!_

 

Bellamy looked down at his messages and sighed. He loved his mother, don’t get him wrong, but he really wished she would stop trying to do this.

 

_Seriously mom. Stop trying to set me up with every girl that you meet in my age range_

_Would you prefer I set you up with women in my age range?_

_NO  
_ _Can't you rely on Octavia for grandchildren? That's a thing, right?_

_Octavia actually talks to people on a regular basis.  
_ _She's not the one I have to worry about._

_I talk to people_

_That aren't your thesis supervisor?_

_I talk to Miller. He grunts back, but I talk to him. That counts._

_Well if you want to date Miller you'll have to_ _break poor Monty's heart  
_ _and I cannot condone that._

_Aren’t you supposed to be on my side? I’m your son_

_I know, that’s why I showed the girl your picture.  
_ _She thought you were very handsome._

_MOoooom._  
_Stop._  
_This is seriously not okay.  
_ _I’m going now, please don’t try and pimp me out to anymore strangers._

With that Bellamy pushed his phone aside and settled into his couch with his stack of articles and books. He was 2 years into completing his PhD in Classical History at UC Berkeley, which meant all his courses were finished and now he just had to write a dissertation. He was using postcolonial theories developed in response to europe's (mostly britain's) colonial rise and fall to understand and draw parallels with Rome's own history of expansion and conquering. It was proving very difficult. He could easily read Latin, or ancient Greek, but try and actually understand Foucault? It was a struggle. He had read the word discourse so many times it no longer resembled a word, just a collection of lines. His phone buzzing beside him pulled him away from his Foucauldian misery. He rolled his eyes as he picked it up, preparing to tell his mother off again but it wasn’t a text from her, it was from an unknown number.

 

_Hi, your mom gave me your number._   
_If I said you had a nice body would you hold it against me ;)_

 

Great, now he not only had a meddling mother, but some weird girl who texted like a straight white boy annoying him.

 

_Sorry, not interested._

_If u were here rn, what wld we b doin?_

_I would be telling you I’m not interested._

_nice nice, send me a pic?_

_Listen, I’m sorry my mother gave you my number  
_ _but I can assure you that I am NOT interested._

_Here’s one of me._

The picture was not what he expected. It was a pretty girl, blonde with a soft mischievous smile looking directly at the camera. Before he could respond his phone buzzed again with another photo. In this one she was sitting with hers crossed over her knees in a low cut shirt, sticking her tongue out at the camera. Damn, she was hot.

The three dots showed up, indicating she was writing, before disappearing, then reappearing again.

 

_OH MY GOD I AM SOSORRY_  
_My stupid friend (WHO IS ABOUT TO DIE) took my phone  
_ _OHMYGOD_

 

Bellamy chuckled and decided that maybe he wasn't going disown his mother for giving his number to this girl. She was cute and this interruption was a million times more fun than contemplating whether Foucault was incomprehensible because the translator for his version sucked or just because he was Foucault. So he replied.

 

_Sure, that's what all the girls say :p_

 

Instead of a text another photo came through, a slightly blurry picture of a dark haired girl in what looked like a headlock.

 

_See? Imminent death._

_You're a girl of your word._

_Since you're the one she harassed you can choose how I kill her._

_That seems like a lot of responsibility._  
_But if you insist..._  
_I can never say no to a good ritual sacrifice.  
_ _You know, Bloodletting, cleansing fires, all the good stuff_

He snorted when the reply was a photo of the same girl in a headlock, but with a cheap BIC lighter held lit beside her now resigned face.

 

_Good enough  
_ _Though how did she know to text me?_

_I…..might have told her about you..._  
_It was a new experience for me!  
_ _Usually when I get hit on by older women it’s not for their sons._

_Do you get hit on by older women a lot?_

_No comment_

_Well if those pictures are actually you I’m going to assume the answer is yes._

_What does that mean?  
_ _Do you think I’m cougar bait?_

_NO_  
_I just meant you’re cute.  
_ _If anything I’M the cougar bait._

_I’ve seen your picture.  
_ _I’m not going to disagree._

Bellamy weighed his options. On one hand he was talking to a cute, witty, and apparently incredibly smart and driven girl, who under any other circumstance he would ask out. On the other hand, he was talking to a cute, witty, smart, and driven girl, who he could see himself really liking, but would never be able to introduce (reintroduce?) to his mother because he would never live it down.

His phone buzzed, interrupted his quandary, and he looked down to see a picture, obviously taken by the dark haired girl, of the two of them. The blonde was holding two lighters, on either side of her face now and had put on her most evil smirk, while the dark haired girl pantomimed screaming.

_Fuck,_ he was going to ask her out.

Before he could respond another text came through.

_  
You should ask her out, she totally wants your bod-R_

  
A few seconds later another text appeared. 

 

_Fuck, I should’ve known better than to hand Raven my phone._  
_She is a freakishly fast texter_  
_And a terrible person  
_ _I just wanted to make sure you knew her ritual sacrifice was complete_

  
Bellamy resigned himself to a lifetime of embarrassment.

_  
Good, I needed it to appeal to Aphrodite._

_Hoping she’ll make you beautiful?_

_Hoping she’d get you to say yes when I ask you out_

_Oh_

  
Bellamy felt his stomach drop. Fuck, he totally misread this situation.

 

_Well…?  
_ _I’m waiting…_

_oh_  
_RIGHT_  
_Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow...  
_ _Fuck, I don’t even know your name._

_I would love to.  
_ _And it’s Clarke._

* * *

When they had been dating for almost 6 months, he finally bit the bullet and brought her to meet his mom again.

He decided that the best way to avoid her teasing would be to just bring Clarke to a dinner, and not tell her beforehand who she was.

He walked in the front door of his childhood home and called out, pulling Clarke in behind him, “Hey Mom! We’re here!”

They rounded the corner and Aurora let out a cry of surprise.

"Clarke! It's so lovely to see you again. Well now I know why Bellamy took so long to bring you by. I was starting to get worried that he was having an affair with Miller."

"Thanks mom" Bellamy replied dryly.

With that his mother dragged Clarke away to pepper her with questions about med school, and how well Bellamy was treating her. Bellamy flashed an apologetic smile across the room towards her, but thankfully she looked more amused than alarmed.

 

Bellamy had to admit, he hadn't always been the best child (not to mention his brief but intense teenage rebellion), but for once he was really happy he had listened to his mother.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://klokkombikru.tumblr.com)! 


End file.
